


Trust Knows No Fear

by Jesse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forgive me momther, Jesse pretty much has sex with Hanzo's thighs OTL, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Prosthesis, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse/pseuds/Jesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hanzo drew in a deep breath, his thick shoulders rolling as he slowly exhaled. He stared at the floor, and then at his feet, not looking up at Jesse. “Is it so bad that I am trying to spare you from this?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Honestly confused at this point, McCree knelt down in front of Hanzo, trying to look up into his lover’s face. “And what do you mean by that?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Closing his eyes, Hanzo turned his head away, the scarf in his hair spilling over his shoulders. “I don’t want you to have to see me like that.. without them.”</i></p><p> <br/> A oneshot fic in which Hanzo doesn't want to remove his prosthetic legs, not wanting McCree to see him without them. Jesse helps Hanzo to overcome that fear, as well as having a bit of fun afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Knows No Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnyaAndApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaAndApples/gifts).



Hearing the soft gasp that escaped Hanzo’s lips as McCree pushed him against the wall had made these weeks spent apart seem like it had all been worth it, just for this. A smile spread across his mouth as his teeth gently nibbled Hanzo’s lower lip, one hand against his lover’s shoulders, keeping him against the wall. He could hear Hanzo growl under his restrictions, feeling the archer’s hands going around his waist, to his back, fingers fumbling around the locking mechanisms for Jesse’s chest armor.

“A bit eager are we, darlin’?” The outlaw laughed softly, brushing his lips across Hanzo’s jaw.

“Do not antagonize me.”

Hanzo was all bark and no bite, but it didn’t stop him from at least trying. McCree stepped back for a moment, casting aside his serape to join his hat on the floor, and then kicked off his boots. He watched Hanzo disrobe, happily so, and sat on the bed to watch the show, as well as unlock his armor. Hanzo had once been so reluctant to let McCree watch him undress, and even just to see him naked, but as time had passed between the two, he hadn’t minded as much as he used to, and he was more than glad. Hanzo Shimada was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on, and without clothes, Jesse was almost unable to look away sometimes. Besides, watching Hanzo’s jinbei become little more than a silky puddle on the floor was one of Jesse’s favourite things in life, and he never got tired of seeing it.

There was something to be said about Hanzo when he didn’t have any clothing. The Shimada heir was built rather well, and McCree would tell anyone that. He probably already has. Drawing a bow that powerful had caused Hanzo’s arms to be extremely muscled, and despite the softer tummy, it was easy to see his defined abdomen behind it. McCree kept looking Hanzo over, from his head to his feet, and then took a minute to nod his head at Hanzo’s legs. “How long have you kept those on?”

There was no response from Hanzo for a moment, who crossed his arms defensively over his chest. “Longer than I would care to admit.”

McCree shook his head, a hand running through his hair after pulling off his undershirt, leaving himself completely undressed. “You’re not supposed-”

“I am aware.”

Rolling his eyes, McCree got up from the bed, taking Hanzo by the shoulders and setting him down on the mattress. “You have to take those off.”

“I fully intend to - after you leave.”

“No way, partner.” McCree adopted Hanzo’s previous stance, arms folded over his chest, shaking his head again. “I’m not gonna stand by and let you strain yourself just for a few hours of fun.”

Hanzo drew in a deep breath, his thick shoulders rolling as he slowly exhaled. He stared at the floor, and then at his feet, not looking up at Jesse. “Is it so bad that I am trying to spare you from this?”

Honestly confused at this point, McCree knelt down in front of Hanzo, trying to look up into his lover’s face. “And what do you mean by that?”

Closing his eyes, Hanzo turned his head away, the scarf in his hair spilling over his shoulders. “I don’t want you to have to see me like that.. without them.”

McCree understood. He understood very well. It had been many months into their relationship before he had allowed Hanzo to see him without his mechanical arm, and even then, he had regretted it all the while. It wasn’t embarrassing, it was just a vulnerable feeling, and McCree knew without a doubt that it would be harder for Hanzo to relinquish the use of his legs than it had been for Jesse to remove his arm. But at the same time, they had been together for over two years now, and Hanzo had to understand that he could trust McCree with this. He would hurt himself if he didn’t.

“Listen..” He began gently, and then stopped. McCree simply slipped his fingers into Hanzo’s hands, giving the other a reassuring squeeze. He remained there on bended knee, waiting patiently until Hanzo slowly turned his head back to face Jesse, his eyes lightly tinged with red.

“I don’t ever want to make you do something that you feel uncomfortable about. You remember how it was with my arm, yeah?”

Hanzo nodded, remembering that moment between them. “You were scared, too.”

Nodding, McCree squeezed Hanzo’s fingers again, giving him a small smile. “You helped me to trust you. You were right there with me the entire time, and now..” He placed a hand on Hanzo’s left knee, still looking up at his love, “I wanna do the same for you, right here and now.”

It seemed like a moment of eternity that passed between them, Hanzo’s face darkened by probably what was a lot of deep thought and conflicted feelings. McCree let him ponder, still remaining knelt on the floor. If there was anything that he was, it was a patient man, and Hanzo always seemed to bring that out in him. The past two years hadn’t been perfect, and had Jesse been the impatient sort in many of the past situations between the two, they might not be as they were in this moment.

“Very well.”

McCree looked up, unsure if he had heard Hanzo correctly. “Are you sure?”

Not looking directly at McCree, Hanzo stared off into the corner, still looking mighty unsure of himself. “No.. but I don’t think that I should continue to be so stubborn about this. You were able to overcome your feelings, and now it’s time for me to do the same.”

While McCree wasn’t really pleased with Hanzo’s notion of believing that he had to be on an even playing field with Jesse, he did respect his decision. It was a large step for Hanzo, and he’d be damned if he would try to tell him anything different now. They could only move forward from here.

He rose to his feet, standing back to give Hanzo room enough for what he was about to do, and the subtle nod from his lover told him that it had been a wise decision. Hanzo’s hands rested on his knees, fingers brushing the edges of his prosthetic legs, as if he might be having second thoughts, but Jesse knew better. He just needed time, and McCree was going to let him have as much of it as he needed. Given, they only had a few hours to spend together before he had to get back to the states, but this was a pivotal moment in their relationship, and he wasn’t intent on rushing it, not for anything.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Hanzo’s fingers hesitantly released the locking mechanism on both legs; a gentle hissing sound reaching McCree’s ears as the once-empty prosthetic sleeves flooded with air. He could see the faint glimmer of sweat on Hanzo’s forehead as waited another few moments, fingers twitching before he slowly started to remove the limbs.

As Hanzo pulled the prosthetic legs off one at a time, McCree was stricken with concern rather than anything else, noting the swollen state of his legs that had been sealed by the prosthetics. How long had he been wearing those? Clearly a lot longer than he had initially let on, and Jesse wasn’t happy about it. Hanzo was always pushing himself, and McCree would be damned if he was just going to ignore that. At this point, he wasn’t concerned about sex anymore; Hanzo needed to be cared for, and that was the priority.

Walking back over to Hanzo, McCree knelt down in front of him once again, his hands gently resting on his love’s thighs. He couldn’t even speak for a moment, just choosing to lean up close to plant a feather-light kiss on the other’s lips. The kiss was returned just as gentle, Hanzo’s lips twitching ever so slightly, as if trying to smile or trying not to let his demeanor crumble. Most likely the latter. McCree slid his hands underneath Hanzo’s thighs after a moment, lifting his legs up just enough to turn Hanzo’s body to the side, confining his entire body to the slightly-rumpled bed.

“.. what are you doing?” Hanzo asked tentatively, his fingers nervously curling into the sheets.

McCree reached over to the bedside table, seizing the bottle of lubricant that they had intended to use for their previous endeavors, and squeezed some into his right hand. “You just lie there nice, Hanzo,” said Jesse, rubbing the stuff between both his palms, “I reckon you’ve worn those too long. I intend to correct that as well as I can.”

Shaking his head, Hanzo made his refusal obvious. “No. I don’t want-”

His words were abruptly cut off, bringing about a completely unintended moan as McCree’s fingers pressed firmly against his skin, rubbing gently around the swollen area where the prosthetic seal had been prior. Jesse smiled triumphantly, sliding both his thumbs behind Hanzo’s left knee and working his digits into the agitated flesh.

“There, there. That ain’t so bad, ain’t it darlin’?”

Just the gentle huffing from Hanzo was answer enough, and Jesse reveled in the opportunity to continue. His heart was swelling with nothing but warm feelings, feeling completely whole knowing that Hanzo was trusting him this much. It had been a leap, not a step, and while McCree had to take some of his own initiative in the situation, it didn’t matter anymore. This was happening here and now. Smiling, his fingers moved downward a bit, towards the hinged stump below Hanzo’s knee. McCree watched his love’s body stiffen for a moment, and he immediately halted his movements, not going to progress until he had the okay from Hanzo. The archer raised his arm, placing the back of his hand over his own mouth, and slowly allowed himself to relax. He gave McCree that same, subtle nod, while a shaky breath escaped his teeth.

“If I cross a line, you tell me when I do, you hear?” Jesse stated firmly, “I’ll be mighty displeased if you don’t.”

“I will.”

Feeling encouraged by their exchange of words, McCree resumed his soothing massage, enjoying how soft and warm the other’s skin was under his hands. Jesse’s fingers pressed into the soft flesh, keeping an eye on Hanzo’s face as his thumbs gently rubbed over the smooth, folded skin covering his stump. McCree didn’t know much about anatomy in this regard, but he knew that massaging his own arm like this felt good to him, so it must feel good to Hanzo, for all intents and purposes.

It seemed to.

He watched his lover’s body nearly melt into the sheets, Hanzo’s body becoming quite nearly limp, with his leg now resting fully in McCree’s steady hands. Flicking his eyes up towards the other’s face, Hanzo’s expression was something that was undeniably bliss. His usual furrowed eyebrows and frown lines were completely relaxed, his eyes closed and lips parted in a gentle moan, light as a feather. McCree smiled to himself, softly working his thumbs around the edges of the stump, now finally taking note of the haphazard scarring around what was left of his lower leg. It was slowly becoming obvious that Hanzo’s legs hadn’t just been sliced off with a blade; something had happened, and whatever it was, it had been horrific enough to leave crazed scarring like this. But he wasn’t going to ask Hanzo about it. That could be a story for another time. Just this interaction between them was already a big step for the archer; he didn’t need any more coaxing for anything else.

Leaning his upper body down just a little, Jesse pressed his lips against one of the scars, kissing the stump as tenderly as he would Hanzo’s cheek. He felt Hanzo’s body tense up, but was met with no protest. Another kiss, and another, brushing his lips all over every single scar and then some, his hands trailing down Hanzo’s thigh.

It was the same for his other leg, given the same amounts of love and care that McCree had shown the first one. Even the kisses. Especially the kisses. McCree was more than content to just lavish Hanzo with attention, especially these places of his body that he had once kept hidden away.

“My love,” he heard Hanzo whisper, looking down at the gorgeous man melting under his touch, “Kiss me again.”

He was more than happy to.

Hands slowly sliding up Hanzo’s thighs, Jesse crawled overtop his body, running his hands over the archer’s chest, up to his shoulders, before leaning down just to barely brush his lips over the other’s. Hanzo exhaled a feathery breath against his cheek, with the word “please” just barely making itself audible. McCree’s lips gently pressed against Hanzo’s, giving him the kiss that he wanted so badly. Hanzo kissed him hungrily in return, one hand pressed against the back of McCree’s neck, holding him there, his other gripping the outlaw’s prosthetic forearm. 

The gentle but painful reminder that they had only a few hours to themselves pricked dully in the back of McCree’s head, and he wasn’t about to waste them, not for anything. Uttering a low growl, his tongue pressed against Hanzo’s lips, begging for admittance, and was granted without hesitation. His lover tasted like sake and every good memory on earth, and there wasn’t anything in the entire world that would make Jesse want to stop. It nearly made his head swim with how much he loved this man, and with the way that Hanzo’s hands were roaming his body like they were only served to tell him that the archer felt the same way.

“Fuck, Hanzo,” he gasped, not having been prepared to feel his lover’s fingers curl around his cock, stroking it. Hanzo chuckled in response, his teeth nipping Jesse’s earlobe. 

“It has been too long,” he whispered, his breath hot against McCree’s skin, “I do not want to waste this time between us.”

Even though they had only been apart for a few weeks, it had felt like years to Jesse. He’d hated lying in his bunk at night, with only his hand and thoughts of Hanzo to keep him company. But now, right now, with the love of his life beneath him, touching him so, it was damn near overwhelming, and Jesse was already hard under Hanzo’s fingers. 

“Shit, darlin’, you’re fixin’ to get me off sooner than I want,” he huffed, pulling himself away from Hanzo, who simply grinned evilly at him. Gripping the archer’s thighs, McCree pulled his lower body upward, leaving Hanzo resting against the bed on his shoulder blades. He squeezed a generous amount of the lubricant into his right hand, coating his member with it after applying most of it to Hanzo’s entrance. Slowly, teasingly, his cock slid against Hanzo’s cheeks for a brief moment, before Jesse pressed both of the archer’s legs together, only to slowly push his cock between Hanzo’s muscled thighs.

His lover grunted beneath him as he thrusted a second time, just making sweet love to those gorgeous thighs in front of him. 

“You are tormenting me,” Hanzo grumbled. 

“Just returnin’ the favour, darlin’.”

Hooking his left arm around both of Hanzo’s legs, still continuing his merciless, teasing thrusts, his right hand made its way back down to Hanzo’s ass, not even hesitating when he pressed his fingers, still slicked with lube, against Hanzo’s entrance. His lover gasped sharply, eyes closing. He was already enjoying himself. Gently, McCree pushed a single finger through the tight ring of muscle, relishing the groan from Hanzo as he rotated his hand, palm upward, not wasting any time in pressing his fingertip against that soft, sweet spot. The soft moan from his lover was like sweet tea on a hot summer day, and Jesse wished he could hear it a thousand times over.

Patient to wait, but not patient enough to be content, Jesse slid a second finger in, stopping at the knuckle until he could feel Hanzo relax himself, taking the opportunity to spread the lubricant inside Hanzo as much as he could, enjoying the archer’s endless moaning in the process. Still, he couldn’t hold out much longer; it had been far too long, and he didn’t want to antagonize Hanzo any further. McCree shifted Hanzo’s legs once more, holding one in each arm, his brow furrowing as he had to line himself up hands-free before slowly, carefully, pushing himself into his lover. 

The gasp from both men was perfectly synced, Jesse nearly shuddering at how wonderful it felt to be inside Hanzo again after all these weeks alone. “Darlin’,” he murmured, leaning his head to the side, pressing a quick kiss to the stump of Hanzo’s left leg, “I’ve missed you so damn much.” Slowly, he began steady, even thrusts, his fingers curling tightly into the flesh of Hanzo’s thighs. His lover was now practically whining with desire beneath Jesse’s languid movements, and the outlaw leaned over to kiss Hanzo’s other leg stump gently, passionately again as he continued to thrust, thrilling at the tight heat as he sheathed his cock over and over inside the handsome man under him.

He watched as Hanzo fairly writhed under him, his lips parted in a soft, constant moan, feathered and shaky. Both of his fists curled around the bedsheets, yanking them up near his head, holding on for dear life, and McCree would never, ever get over how incredibly arousing it was to watch such a powerful man grip the sheets like he was. Hanzo was completely pliant underneath him, his back arching just ever so gently as Jesse began quickening his thrusts. The pleasure and heat continued to build between them, threatening to crest and crash, and McCree was already damn near reaching his peak. Too long.

“Jesse.. so close..” Hanzo groaned, low and coarse, one of his hands reaching down to stroke himself in tandem with McCree’s thrusts.

“Cum for me, darlin’, let me feel you,” the outlaw whispered, hissing the words through gritted teeth, doing his damndest just to hold out for as long as it took for Hanzo to climax. 

Hanzo sucked in his breath, bracing himself before he let go, crying aloud McCree’s name as he came, not even caring about the pearly ropes of cum that he released all over his own chest. As he came, he clenched impossibly tight around McCree, sending the outlaw over the edge of the abyss and he made one final, powerful thrust into Hanzo before spilling deep inside the archer, pulsing through wave after wave of pure pleasure.

Just pulling himself out nearly made McCree see stars on top of the ones that already obscured his vision, and without a word, he collapsed next to Hanzo. After wiping his chest with the loose bedsheets, Hanzo swept McCree up in his arms, letting the outlaw curl up next to him, Jesse’s head in that soft spot between his shoulder and neck.

“You should go away more often,” Hanzo murmured, his fingers gently pushing through Jesse’s tousled hair.

“What? Why on earth should I?”

“So that we may do this all over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a social hub on Discord for Overwatch writers!! You are free to stop in to get help with your writing, find beta readers or translators, and meet your fellow Overwatch writer peers in the process!! Click this link to join: [https://discord.gg/owg](https://discord.gg/tHs6R38/)


End file.
